


Push and Pull

by Mayblume



Series: Second Encounter [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Kakuzu, Coming Untouched, Dom Sasori, Dom/sub, Emotional Porn, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Vibrators, sub training, this is porn but like... with feelings, you can read this without knowing anything about the other parts of the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayblume/pseuds/Mayblume
Summary: Hidan lacks stamina and self-control, Sasori and Kakuzu help him improve – although Kakuzu has little to no say in that matter.Or: Kakuzu and Hidan get down and dirty while Sasori supervises.
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto), Hidan/Kakuzu/Sasori (Naruto), Hidan/Sasori (Naruto), Kakuzu/Sasori (Naruto)
Series: Second Encounter [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1336498
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	Push and Pull

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unwashedsouls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwashedsouls/gifts).



> This is my gift for Malv in the Akatsuki Gift Exchange! She wished for Kakuzu/Hidan/Sasori and training Hidan as a sub in a modern AU and I was more than happy to comply! <3

„A bit further to the left.”

Kakuzu moaned.

“Yeah, that’s the spot. Keep going.”

Slow, sluggish, nearly stagnant was the pace in which Hidan worked his way down stretches of scars and skin. Kakuzu was already hard and arching, had been so for a while, ever since Hidan had spent those ten tantalizing minutes at his throat and neck, hunting down each and every of his most sensitive spots with the guidance of ten years of experience behind him. 

By now the white tuft of hair was hovering above his stomach, all lips and teeth and tongue. Although Kakuzu was glad that he had moved on from his nipples and the splinter-sharp pleasure his nails had sparked there, Hidan was still nowhere near his throbbing erection where he was needed most. 

“Hurry up,” Kakuzu demanded, eyes dark. 

Hidan looked up at his partner, lips swollen from all the kisses he placed on Kakuzu from head to toe, and then turned to look behind him. A silent question hung in the air. 

The subtle, but decisive shake of a head from the other side of the room denied Kakuzu’s request. 

A nod from Hidan in response to the unspoken command and he continued to nip at the soft skin between Kakuzu’s hip bone and lower abdomen. The owner of said skin groaned in frustration, tugging at the hand cuffs tying him to the headboard of the King-sized bed. 

“Why exactly do I have to be in cuffs for this?” he asked, voice rough with lust but brows furrowed in anger. 

“So you don’t interfere with his training. We can’t have you manhandle Hidan when he is trying to service you, now can we?” Sasori explained, his tone perfectly pleasant. 

“Why are you so sure that I would-“

“You two always get so rough with each other. But not today. Hidan will do as I say and you will do nothing at all. Now hush or I’ll also have to gag you,” Sasori chastised his husband. 

Not wanting to lose the last freedom his husband had left him, Kakuzu shut up, enduring the torture Hidan’s tongue bestowed upon his inner thighs. The little bastard was pointedly ignoring his aching dick, as he was told. With clenched teeth and fists, Kakuzu fought the desire to just grab his pretty head and fuck that filthy mouth until Hidan choked, hands curling against his hips, eyes watering. 

It was not like he could, no matter how much he wanted to. 

“You can move on now, Hidan. Do it as we discussed,” Sasori instructed and Kakuzu drew a deep breath in anticipation. 

Soft lips brushed against the head of his cock and Kakuzu shuddered, breathless. Carefully, they explored the length of his erection, soon joined by a tongue. Hidan’s fingers formed a tight circle around the base of his dick and finally, at long last, he took him all the way in. 

As soon as Hidan swallowed him down completely, wet heat engulfing him, Kakuzu thrust up into his mouth, which immediately withdrew.  
“Bastard, blow me already,” he demanded, visibly impatient, too used to the luxury of fucking Hidan’s mouth as he pleased. 

“Hold his hips still and try again,” came the low baritone of Sasori’s voice rumbling through the room. 

After pinning Kakuzu’s hips down with his hands, Hidan took his erection between his lips and lingered. Rolled his tongue over the head. Slid it down the length of his dick. When he did suck him back down, Hidan stopped moving. Completely.

It took less than a minute for Kakuzu to break. 

“I swear to your fucking made-up god if you don’t suck me off properly right fucking now I will nail you against a wall and fuck you until you forget your own name.”

Fingernails left small crescents in dark skin as Hidan tightened his grip on the muscular thighs beneath his hands, moaning loudly around the cock in his mouth. His eyes gleamed dangerously as he lifted his head and released Kakuzu into the cool air, eliciting a frustrated groan. 

“Promise?” the younger man asked, a smug smile distorting his handsome features. And like the devil he was, Hidan proceeded to blow warm air on the erection in front of him, giving it soft little kitten licks with his tongue that made Kakuzu tug violently at the restraints securing him to the head of the bed, furious. 

Sasori’s sigh, loud and dramatic, interrupted their little dance. 

“Hidan, I’m afraid you will have to gag my husband. Please be gentle.” 

With a shit-eating grin, Hidan grabbed the gag that was already laid out on the nightstand, proof that Sasori had been planning on using it all along. “Open up, motherfucker,” he whispered smugly, too quiet for Sasori to hear, and forced the gag between Kakuzu’s teeth. 

Angry green eyes stared back at him, dark daggers digging into his skin. 

“Hey, I’m just following orders,” Hidan defended himself and raised his empty hands to demonstrate his innocence, the gloating gleam of his mischievous grin betraying his lie. 

After once more swallowing Kakuzu’s dick to the hilt and putting pressure on the base with his right hand, Hidan reached for the bottle of lube with his left. He quickly opened it with a distinct snap but fumbled when he tried to coat his fingers in lube with only one hand available. Still, he managed, and excitedly reached for Kakuzu to prepare him for his equally aching cock. 

“Hidan, wait.”

Immediately, the younger man stopped dead in his tracks, right hand still hovering in the air, lube shining in the dim light. “What the fuck, Sas? Everything is going great. Why did you make me stop?” 

“Did you really think that all we were going to do today would be to teach you how to top Kakuzu?” 

Having, in fact, really thought that, Hidan furrowed his immaculate brows, pouting. He had been looking forward to reducing this mountain of a man beneath his hands into an incoherent, rambling, sobbing mess – after all, their roles were usually reversed. 

“Oh Hidan, where would be the fun in that? No, we will work on your self-control as well,” Sasori stated and threw a small round object onto the mattress. With a twist of his finger, it began to vibrate so strongly that it nearly fell of the bed again. 

“Your stamina is lacking. We’ll have to train you to keep up with us.” Sasori’s hand twitched slightly, so used to accompany his orders with a pet through that soft silver hair. From the very beginning, he had immediately realized that Hidan took much easier to the carrot than the stick, although his husband refused to acknowledge this blatantly obvious fact. 

It would spoil the fun for him, Sasori supposed. 

With his eyes glued to the vibrating toys, Hidan couldn’t help but gape, lips still lush and shiny from the blowjob he gave Kakuzu. For the fraction of a second, Sasori reconsidered his decision not to physically join them tonight – but ultimately, this would be much more satisfying to watch.  
“Put this inside you. Then you can start to prep Kakuzu.”

Hidan hesitated, however. 

“There’s no way I’ll be able to fuck Kakuzu till he comes with that thing inside of me. Not after you trained me to come with my dick untouched,” Hidan protested, not out of anger, but out of fear to disappoint. 

Not used to hearing objections to his orders, Sasori’s voice quickly gained a sharp edge. “You can and you will. Don’t make me repeat myself.”  
Obeying the command, Hidan coated the toy liberally in lube and pushed it inside with two fingers, no preparation wanted or needed. He moaned at the slight stretch. 

“Did you push it into the right position?” Sasori asked, not waiting for an answer before he turned the dial of the control in his hand all the way up. Without a sound, Hidan immediately crumbled onto the man below him. Kakuzu, still gagged, could only complain with a grunt. 

“You did. Good boy,” Sasori praised and turned the vibrator down to a low hum, the smirk on his face not visible in the dark, but most definitely audible in his voice. 

He could hear Hidan take a deep breath before he reached for the bottle once more, coating his fingers in lube. 

“Do it slowly. Kakuzu hasn’t been fucked in a while. Let him get used to the feeling.” 

Glancing at Sasori, Hidan answered with a sharp nod. All of a sudden, he was fully focused on the task at hand, now having to districting himself from the persistent vibrations targeting his prostate. 

Not wanting him to get bored while preparing his husband, Sasori played with the dial of the controller, switching between vibrating and pulsing, testing different strengths, and playing with various rhythms. By the time he had three fingers in Kakuzu, meticulously stretching him, Hidan was already breathing heavily and leaking precum. 

“He’s ready, Hidan. You did good,” Sasori announced with a glance at Kakuzu’s flushed cheeks. 

Hidan gave another nod, suddenly surprisingly silent, and lined himself up to slowly, carefully, push inside. With every inch, Sasori could see Hidan’s self-control sliding from his trembling form like a cloth of silk, right until it fully slipped from his grasp when he bottomed out. 

“Sas, he’s so tight, I won’t be able to- I can’t-“ The moan dripping from his lips interrupted him and he dug his fingers into the pristine fabric of the bed sheets until his knuckles turned white. 

Even from where he sat, Sasori could see the force with which Hidan was biting his own lip, and although neither of his partners minded a little blood play, the artist in him refused to let red smudges ruin the beautiful picture he was creating. 

“Hidan, listen to my voice. Breathe. Control your thoughts, control your mind. Trust that I know best.” Sasori sounded almost bored, although he was nothing but as he watched Hidan struggle to control his breathing.

“Control yourself, Hidan. You can do this.”

In that very moment, Kakuzu did his best to be as unhelpful as possible by rolling his hips in a way that was tantalizing to Sasori, but torture for Hidan. Although he was barely holding it together himself, the older man was still determined to make Hidan suffer as much as possible. And boy, was he good at that. 

Hidan, who had just tried to draw a shuddering breath, now had all that previous air ripped from his lungs with a forceful grunt that sounded almost painful.

“I can’t,” he sobbed, “Sas, I’m sorry I just can’t control myself.”

Slowly, but with intent, Sasori rose from his armchair by the door and walked towards the bed, his eyes glowing in the dimly lit room like a cat’s. 

The silver hair that was usually as carefully kept as Hidan himself was in complete disarray and damp from sweat. Sasori brushed a few of the loose strands from his forehead and tugged them behind his ear, caressed the broad jaw with his slender fingers before his hand came to a halt. Hidan, who has been leaning into the touch, desperate and wanting, still had his eyes closed and his head lowered. 

With two fingers under his chin, Sasori asked the younger man to look at him, a gentle suggestion that tolerated no dissent. As always, Hidan obeyed.

The pink bore into his heart, even more intense than usual as the tears swimming in Hidan’s eyes shone brightly in the dark. He wanted to please Sasori so badly, but the maddening vibrations inside of him and Kakuzu’s tightness around his cock were unbearable. 

“You don’t have to control yourself, Hidan.” A surprised flinch. “I do that for you. I control you. You do everything I say. This body belongs to me and I will use it as I see fit.” 

For the first time since he entered Kakuzu, Hidan took a deep breath.

“Can you do that for me, Hidan? Can you trust me to decide what you can and cannot do?” 

Hidan nodded, smiling softly, and rightened himself, even withdrawing a hand from the sheets to comb the unruly strands of his hair out of his face. 

Sasori returned the smile and placed a soft kiss on his forehead, now freed from the oppressive rule of white hair. “That’s my good boy.”

“And you,” Sasori said, turning to his husband and giving the throbbing erection between them a flick, causing Kakuzu to jerk and curse violently. “Stop interrupting my training. You’re only making this worse for yourself.”

Pleased with the prize and the punishment he bestowed upon his lovers, Sasori returned to his throne to watch his knights fight this carnal tournament to their little deaths. 

“As you saw, Kakuzu has gotten used to the feeling of having you inside him by now. Pick up the pace. Punish him for teasing you like that,” the king commanded. 

Steeling himself, Hidan nearly fully withdrew before slamming back into Kakuzu, burying his cock to the hilt, eliciting a moan from him and a grunt from Kakuzu. He paused, breathed, and pulled out again, only to bottom out with even more force at his second thrust. This time, Kakuzu couldn’t help but gasp. 

A miniscule smile tugged at the corner of Hidan’s lips, entirely too earnest, too eager to please. Kakuzu averted his eyes, deciding to look at the ceiling instead. 

Hidan pushed inside him again. And again. And again, until he found a steady pace. The result were moans, gasps, grunts, groans mingling in the air until it was impossible to tell who of them was falling apart quicker. 

But not for Sasori. Sasori was able to analyze the symphony of their sounds like the classical music he listened to while painting, and knew that Hidan was close to coming, while his husband was still missing a final twist.

“Turn him on his stomach,” he interrupted his lovers. 

Remarkably, Hidan did not immediately follow his command. Nearly lost in Kakuzu’s tight heat, it took him two, three, four thrusts before he managed to control himself and stilled his hips. 

Both of them turned their heads to look at Sasori, caught completely off guard. Hidan was barely holding himself together at this point while Kakuzu’s eyes were wild with want, his cock leaking and craving release. Neither of them could fully control their desperate rocking of hips.  
Sasori’s breath hitched at the filthy, fascinating, fervid image they made – but that was not his role to play in this act. 

“I don’t like to repeat myself. Hidan, turn Kakuzu on his stomach.”

Doing so took some scrambling of limbs, mostly because Hidan refused to pull out, unwilling to forsake their connection. When Kakuzu was finally kneeling on the bed, his hands still tied in front of him, the solid heat of Hidan’s weight behind him, arousal pooled deep and dark in his gut. The position allowed Hidan to slide in so much deeper, and Kakuzu’s cock twitched between his legs. 

After his first experimental thrust with this new angle, Hidan moaned loudly, his fingers clawing into Kakuzu’s hips. He curled around the body beneath him, the ghostly touch of his lips brushing against skin. 

“Now grab his hair,” Sasori interrupted once more. “No, more. Make a fist. Yes, like that. Now pull his head back and fuck him like you mean it.”  
Hidan did not have to be told twice and began to slam into Kakuzu in earnest. This new position allowed him much more leverage, one hand gripping long, brown hair, the other gripping a strong, brown hip.

“Bite his shoulder, but don’t break skin.”

As always, Hidan complied. The second sharp canines nipped on his skin, Kakuzu came with a shout and collapsed under Hidan, utterly exhausted. 

“Stop thrusting and pull out,” Sasori ordered. His command was met with a whine, Hidan not wanting to leave the tight heat and finish inside. 

“Hidan,” the concern for his husband’s well-being brought even Sasori’s self-control to its limits, “you’ve stimulated him enough. Pull out.” 

Avoiding Kakuzu’s gaze, Hidan pulled out and opened the cuffs with an expert twist of his hand. It was easy to forget how well-acquainted with handcuffs Hidan was, Kakuzu thought while rubbing his wrists to stimulate the blood flow. When he turned around to face the man hovering above him, Hidan also removed the gag, his fingers unusually gentle, yet still refused to meet his gaze. 

Meanwhile, Kakuzu unabashedly stared at the younger man, eyes dark, and an inscrutable look on his face. 

“Good boy. Now come,” Sasori praised and rewarded him by turning up the dial on the vibrator, which immediately began to absolutely wreck its intended target. 

Startled, Hidan’s gaze rushed to Kakuzu’s as the toy began to violently pulse inside of him. They locked eyes and Kakuzu could see Hidan’s widen in shock as the force of the pulsation shattered through him. He came abruptly and without warning. His eyelids fluttered shut as he rode through the waves of his orgasm, painting white flecks on brown skin. 

Kakuzu gazed up at the face hovering above him as if it was a vast firmament of stars, mesmerized. He could feel his husband’s calm gaze rest upon them but was unable to tear his eyes away from Hidan as he came undone. Neither was he able to stop himself from reaching up and touching this beautiful man, so close and yet miles away. His thumb brushed parted lips, a high cheekbone, a cheek flushed with arousal. 

As he leaned into the touch, a small moan left Hidan’s lips that sounded almost like he was wounded. For the briefest of seconds, Kakuzu flinched, unsure whether he was hurting him, but Hidan quickly covered the hand cupping his face with his own and opened his eyes. 

The overwhelming flood of emotions pouring out of those eyes and crashing into him took Kakuzu completely by surprise. His breath hitched in his chest. He tried to untangle the colorful threads of feelings woven into the fabric that was Hidan’s soul but could only identify the brightest ones: Pride, pain, happiness. Sadness, fervor, relief. Love. 

Kakuzu swallowed and looked away. 

Holding himself upright with only his left arm, Hidan’s muscles began to tremble, but before he could collapse into Kakuzu again, strong hands gently guided him onto the warm body below. Kakuzu maneuvered Hidan’s face into the crook of his neck, his right hand stroking the back of his head, while his other hand caught the younger man by the small of his back, holding him close. 

When the skin of his neck grew damp, who was to say it wasn’t just sweat. 

From the distance of his upholstered armchair, Sasori marveled at the picture in front of him, fully content. It had come out exactly like he had imagined. The colors, the dynamic, the lighting – everything was exactly like it was supposed to look. This was not surprising, of course, Sasori fully trusted his artistic abilities, yet he still caught himself staring at his lovers much longer than he had originally planned. Moments of such beauty were made for eternity.

Once Sasori felt like he had absorbed every pigment of his creation and incorporated it into his being, he rose to get some water and a towel for Kakuzu and Hidan, who were still clinging tightly onto each other, the dim light of dawn paving his way.

**Author's Note:**

> Since you've mentioned that you like Galatea and the Second Encounter series, I've set this piece in the same universe as my other Hidan/Kakuzu/Sasori fics. I hope you like it! 
> 
> Happy holidays to you and everyone who reads this! <3


End file.
